


Far Away & Gone

by danpuff



Series: Extracurricular Activities (NSFW) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: Severus enjoys his time with Harry while he can.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Extracurricular Activities (NSFW) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529798
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Far Away & Gone

The door to the office was locked and warded, and still Severus stared at it, half expecting it to slam open, a furious headmaster offering condemnations long overdue. Arousal was hard to maintain, despite Harry’s valiant efforts. The boy was on his knees, red mouth stretched around him, the wet sucking sounds echoing through the room - or so it seemed to Severus. 

“Stop thinking,” Harry teased, slick fingers massaging his perineum, then slipping farther back to press inside of his body. Severus gasped, shifting his hips further down in his chair to allow easier access for Harry to play. 

Play Harry did, mouth pleasuring his phallus with gusto as eager digits stretched him open. At some point in the proceedings, Harry took it upon himself to slide his tongue down, lapping the taut skin around his fingers. Severus gripped the arms of his chair, head falling back, gasping loudly. Harry freed his fingers with an impish grin, urging Severus to move. 

It was a decidedly undignified position, bent over his desk, robes hiked up around his hips, trousers around his ankles. Between the two of them, Severus had assumed their first foray with office sex would have Harry bent over the desk. Instead the brat was behind him, down on his knees, flexible little tongue tracing his hole, probing inside. Severus’s vision went white, body slack against the desk, concerns of being caught fleeing his mind.

Severus spared another thought for the door, glancing to it as Harry scrambled up behind him, young cock hastily breaching him. There was an edge of not-quite-pain at the abrupt entrance that had Severus shuddering, pressing hips back to meet his lover. Too young and impatient to have learned any finesse, but his enthusiasm for the art more than made up for it. 

He had known himself doomed from the first night, doomed to follow wherever the little incubus would lead him. Even if it meant moaning obscenely across his own desk, red ink spilling across the homework he’d been grading. If it meant the headmaster opening the door right now, Severus would have no regrets. None save that Harry would be torn from him should he be fired or imprisoned. It was not as if Severus expected him to stay, whatever promises the boy made in the heat of their lovemaking. 

Harry pumped into him with abandon, grip tight on bony hips, too tight, even. It was a happy accident when Harry brushed across his prostate, pulling a soft cry from his lips. The boy had the devil’s determination as he shifted his grip, his stance, aiming for that spot again. It took a few thrusts to find it, but once he had it he did not let the target out of his sight. Severus gripped the edges of his desk for dear life, clinging as a storm of pleasure raged through him, overtaking him mind and body. There was nothing in the world but Harry grunting behind him, that hardness filling him, heat pooling in his groin, lightning shooting to his extremities, toes curling in his boots. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry gasped. “Fucking…love you.” A sharp intake of breath and his lover was stiffening, rolling his hips into him as he came. 

Severus needed nothing but that blossoming warmth within him, knowing what pleasure he’d wrought from his lover, to send Severus over the edge before Harry could touch him. He bit into his arm to keep from making any noise, but he inhaled sharply when Harry’s fingers brushed spent flesh. 

“Oh,” Harry whispered, awed. 

Severus flushed. When he made to stand, he let his hair fall to cover his stained cheeks, gut squirming uncomfortably. “Yes?” Severus snapped. 

Dark heat in that emerald gaze. Harry was kissing him hard now. “Didn’t even touch you.” Firm, confident hands pushing him back, nearly stumbling over his chair. “You just came from me fucking you.” The little minx was hard again. Severus swallowed. “Wanna fuck you again. Can I?”

“Yes,” Severus breathed, caught in his spell. It wasn’t necessary, for him to become aroused as quickly as Harry. As the smaller wizard pressed him face first into the wall, he pushed out his backside, sighing happily as Harry impaled him once more. He did not need the promise of another orgasm to enjoy the feel of his lover using his body, thrusting urgently into him. The slide of that hard cock, the punishing slap of Harry’s hips against his, the hot breath puffing into his neck were all Severus needed. He’d come again later recalling these very details. 

The knowledge of his power over Harry, what passions he inspired in the young man, strengthened him. Severus was not the only one to suffer the pull of the bond they shared. He squeezed himself around the young cock inside of him, urging Harry to come again. The boy stuttered behind him, growling as he did so. That sound shot shivers down his spine. He’d remember that, too. 

“You’re bloody fantastic, you are,” Harry said happily. 

“Clearly,” Severus smirked. The pair set about casting cleaning spells before righting their clothes. Once done, Harry slipped into his arms, pressing up to gently kiss him. 

“Wish I could stay,” Harry said.

_”As do I,”_ he wished he could say, but instead he cupped the boy’s handsome face and kissed him again and again. If they made it to Harry’s graduation without being caught, it would be a miracle. More of a miracle to think Harry might wish to remain with him after. His Harry had a bright future ahead of him, promising career options and an endless line of potential suitors. Why in the world would Harry choose dark damp dungeons and vicious, ugly potions masters over that? 

Severus committed every moment to memory, the touch and feel and taste of his Harry. He would remember them not only tonight, as he touched himself, alone in his rooms, but years from now when Harry was far away and gone from his life for good. The boy was much too good for someone like Severus to be able to keep.


End file.
